


WEAR MY CROWN

by danytheestallion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant But Not Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Ned Not Being A Subpar Adoptive Father But An Excellent One, Season one start, Smut, and some other stuff, dany and Jon meet early, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danytheestallion/pseuds/danytheestallion
Summary: Growing up the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, Daenerys believed she would have a reprieve from the hardships of life and she soon has to learn that no one is exempt from the Game of Thrones. Now she must learn how to balance the challenges the Gods throw her way and the feelings she’s quickly developing for her new husband, Jon Stark. At least that’s what Daenerys believed his name was.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (past)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 120





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> • UNBEATED •

01|

SELFISH THOUGHTS 

  
  


**daenerys.**

Daenerys is not new to the idea of arranged marriages. It’s something she’s grown around and from a young age she’s known eventually a Lord would be chosen for her to marry, but she never knew she would be giving up her freedom so early. 

Her brother Rhaegar swears it’s for the best, her marriage to Lord Stark’s second son, something that would strengthen the bonds of the realm that were once weak. 

She doesn’t believe him. Daenerys doesn’t believe a loveless marriage would help anybody. She remembers crying, she remembers going to her chambers and tearing it apart her “Dragon” temper making an ugly appearance.

That’s how her beloved brother found her, in her destroyed chambers looking every part the heartbroken maiden she felt like. 

_“Jon Stark is a good man,” Rhaegar had told her, having sat far enough to not provoke her anger again. As if she would ever raise her hand against him, no matter how much fury was consuming her. “and you sweet sister have a duty as a princess, have a duty as a Targaryen this realm it is ours to protect. I’ve told you of the horrors the realm faced during Robert’s Rebellion, I’ve told you of the lives lost, what we had to do to protect the very soil you walk on, we do what we must to protect our subjects.”_

His words had only made her cry, she knew her duty, she knew her freedom would not be hers forever but was it selfish to want a little more time for herself? Was it selfish to want to relish and appreciate the childhood Daenerys knew some people could never have? She presumed it was.

_“Your life will never be your own Daenerys, we can not be selfish, the pleasures, the wishes, the dreams, we must sacrifice them for our people, for our realm. Lock them away, push them down till they no longer exist, your life can never be your own, it would be selfish to harbour such thoughts.”_

Daenerys understood, it broke her heart but she understood. She knew she was being incredibly selfish as well. Only the gods knew how her soon to be husband felt. He was being forced into this as well. 

What if he already had a lover, someone that was on his mind the second his eyes opened in the early mornings and last thing he thought about as he laid his head for the night. Daenerys shook her head she wasn’t being fair. She couldn’t be hoggish. 

There were far worse fates than marriage.

  
  


**jon.**

Jon’s training when his father approaches him. His training sword hitting the dummy with stunning precision, had it been an actual man he’d be long dead. 

His father doesn’t hold his tongue “The princess will be here by mid-day, don't dawdle, you have an hour.” Then he’s walking away, not even glancing back at his son.

Jon puts the training sword away, he’s known for weeks he’s to marry the princess. Ever since he’s found out his father had been grooming him to be a proper husband. Something Jon never thought would happen. As the second son the duty of carrying on the family line was not something as instilled in him as it was his first born brother or his younger sisters. Jon was sure he would never get married, so much so the very idea of marriage barely crossed his mind.

He was sure the Night’s Watch was in his very near future. He’d never felt such surprise as then when his father told him he would be marrying the heir to the Iron Throne at that. Although Jon knew it was for the realm, something to strengthen the weak bonds that had been caused by Robert’s failed rebellion. When the North had chosen to side with Robert and not the Crown, the once strong alliance the two had, stretched and began to pop and break like twine on a bow.

Jon was sure something had not been done sooner, civil war would break out, something Jon knew the Northern houses couldn’t handle as of now. Even years after the rebellion they were still recovering from the destruction it had left in the Northern territories. The North caught the brunt of the damage for betraying the Crown. But the King was ready to put such things behind him, offering his only sister as a peace offering.

_‘_ Her new home will be here now.’ Jon thought ‘Far away from what she knows, how does that feel? To be taken away from everything you know, to have to start over, to change.” 

Jon shakes his head, he never wants to be in that position. He can only imagine how she feels. 

  
  


**daenerys ii.**

The snow is beginning to fall when Winterfell comes into view. Rhaegar sits across from her in the carriage “I know your upset sweet sister but please, try for me.” 

Daenerys feels tears pool in her eyes but she blinks them away. She can’t cry, she won’t cry. “Of course brother.”

  
  



	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • UNBETAED •

02|

PRINCESSES AND DRAGONS

**jon ii.**

_“When the Gods send you a gift, you don’t question it.”_ Those were his father’s words when he was told he’d marry Princess Daenerys _“It may not seem like it but it is, other boys would die to marry a Princess it’s an honor.”_

Honor. Nothing was honorable about selling your child. 

“You are truly upset about this?” Robb questions, honest confusion on his face. He just didn’t understand, was Jon’s heart truly set on going to the Wall? A giant death trap filled with rapists, murderers, and traitors. Jon was strong Robb knew this but the Wall would eat him alive.

Jon throws his cloak across the room, frustration palpable on his face “What else am I supposed to feel? My life-

“Is fine,” Robb assures, an ache settling in his forehead at gus brother’s stupidity, “marrying a Princess isn’t bad at all, you want to go to the Wall but Jon what is there? Nothing but convicts and traitors with nothing left to live for.”

Jon scoffs, Robb giving life lessons. Wonderful, just wonderful. “I don’t even know the girl, I don’t even know what she looks like. We won’t have anything in common.”

Robb sighs, finally tired of the conversation. “This is pathetic Jon, your excuses are pathetic, you don’t even know her and you're not giving her a chance, at least get to know her first.” Jon just sighs, hating but understanding how right Robb was. He didn’t know Daenerys. He didn’t know how Daenerys had reacted. Maybe she’d been sad, maybe she’d been angry like he had been. He didn’t know her life it wasn’t fair to her.

“Maybe she’ll like swords and training,” Robb snickers “she and Arya would be like two peas in a pod.” Jon’s lips lift up at the thought, It’s not far-fetched at all. Targaryens rode dragons and conquered lands, a sword wielding princess would not surprise him.

Picking up the cloak Jon had thrown, Robb hangs it out in front of him “Make yourself presentable, we have a Princess to meet.”

That evening, Jon got to stand next to his father when the gates opened and the Targaryens made their debut. It’s the banners that drew Jon’s attention. The red and black flags of three-headed dragons. The riders of dragons, the ones that answered to no Gods or men. The house of fire and blood, the house of conquest and conquering. 

It’s something out of the Septa’s history books watching the pristine white horses approach, those red and black banners surrounding them on all sides. It sends a shiver down Jon’s spine. But he still steps forward when his father beckons him to join him in the greetings of the royal family. 

It’s almost as if everyone holds their breath as the King steps from the carriage. He looks every bit the Targaryen he is, silver haired and lilac eyed, it’s easy to see why the women of the Kingdoms swoon for him. But Jon doesn’t want to see him, he wants to see the face of his fiance.

His wishes come to fruition when the King helps the Princess out of the carriage as well. It’s like watching the sand in an hourglass as she pulls her cloak-hood down. Moon-kissed hair spilling out and over her shoulders. The rumors of her being the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms may as well be true. At least in his eyes.

They move slowly over, arms tightly hooked together. The look of apprehension is clear on the Princess’s face and Jon finds his heart going out to her. She’s in this unknown place with unknown people. Far from what she knows, far from the people she loves. It’s a devastatingly heartbreaking thought.

“Your Grace and Princess,” Ned steps forward, bowing slightly at the waist “We are honored to be in your presence.” his voice low and gravely but Jon can hear the invitation clear in his father’s voice.

“The honor is ours, Lord Stark,” The monarch speaks, eyes running over and lingering on Jon. The boy shifts on his feet, he’s staring at his future good-brother.

“May I present to you Jon Snow.” His father pushes him forward slightly, his use to walking on the slush the only thing keeping him from falling. The Princess’s eyes don’t leave him as he pushes forward till he’s directly in front of her. The King pats her shoulder then, it’s her turn.

“I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and I’m happy to finally meet you Jon Stark.”

  
  


**daenerys iii.**

It’s the oldest daughter that escorts them to their temporary chambers, a jubilant red-head named Sansa that asks question after question. _What’s Kingslanding like? Are the people nice? Is the castle as pretty as it is in the books?_

Daenerys has no problem with the questions, but the younger sister quickly grows tired of it telling her to _shut up_ not long after Daenerys is settled into her room. The two girls quickly leave out the room bickering. It leaves Daenerys and her handmaiden snickering.

“Their just the best of sisters aren’t they.”

“Missandei! Leave them be, they’re young.” Daenerys shushes, but continuing to laugh into the skirts she held. “Spare me Daenerys, it’s funny,” Missandei squeals “but that Jon, he looks to be real...comely.”

Daenerys face twist as she thinks about it. Jon Stark was in fact _beautiful._ Dark hair and clean shaven, dark brooding colors that made him stand out amongst his family. Eyes the color of the angry sea, grey and dark and bottomless. Like something she could fall into and sink.

“He is very nice to look at.” Daenerys admits, red blooming over her cheeks and chest. Missandei smiles at her friend, helping her unlace her bodice “I would think he feels the same about you, his eyes hadn’t left you since you removed your hood.”

“He reminds me of the knights in the stories,” Daenerys whispers to her friend, redness spreading over her cheeks, “the quiet ones that save the Princesses and rule the kingdoms.”

Missandei eyes her friend, “Are you the Princess?” Daenerys just shakes her head “I’m marrying him, there isn’t much he can save me from.” 

“Why dragons of course.”

Daenerys laughs into her friend’s hands but something strange pools in her stomach. Would she be the princess or the dragon of her story? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I’m gonna have a moodboard and a playlist for this soon, so look out for that, and THANK YOU for the support on the last chapter ❤️


End file.
